bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 10: Bring Me Liberty
Aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Maximus, news of the recent events on Toprawa has spread through the Rebellion. The imperials having lost vital information in relation to their new superweapon, decimated the population below and destroyed many of their facilities including an entire research facility attached to a communication tower. Since the passing of your colleagues, you have found yourselfs spending more time on the observation deck. Just as today, you would spend time looking out at the stars were your commarades had fallen only about a month ago. As recently as last week, your team was joined by new members, Ace Azzameen (Aka Rookie One) and Thurlow Harris (Aka Specter), whom you all had practiced flight formations with earlier today. From what you all have gathered, Rookie One took on much of a reckless approach to flying and you had started calling him "Maniac" behind his back. His lack of tact towards the loss of your commarades has also added to your disrespect of him. Of late, Commander Simms had started to be more absent during briefings and "Angel" had been taking charge of blue squadron in his absence. At the loss of his best friend, Iceman had also started to withdraw from active duty. While he helped fly the training missions, he would duck out of assisting in the real missions, clearly affected by the loss. During this time, the introduction of R-22 Spearheads were added to the arsenal of starfighters that complimented this capital ship. This addition had greatly added to the first strike potential of any assault. As conversations eventually moved towards the loss of your commarades and what you could of been done to save them... Ace Azzameen: "Let's go kick some imperial ass!" Thurlow Harris: "Calm down Ace!" --- In the situation room, Captain Murleen is briefing you about recent messages sent by home base. Angel: "and it is crucial that this information arrives at it's destination. You are to fly out to meet it at the designated jump point and escort it to the transfer point. The Mon Calamari Cruiser Liberty will be waiting for you then. Rookie One: "Is there any chance that we will engage with imperials?" Specter: "Shut up Ace!" Angel: "Should you confront resistance, you are to protect Rebellion ships at all costs." --- As your squad arrives at the jump point, you hear Viper on an open comm. Viper: "This is Flight Officer Aalya Ekwash and the remainder of blue squadron from the Maximus, we are here to escort you to the rendez-vous point. Unknown Voice: "Glad you see you all here Blue Squadron, this is Captain Raymus Antilles from the Tantive IV, is my old pal Bossman among you? Viper: "Negative Sir, but I assure you that we are up to this task. Captain Raymus Antilles: "Excellent, we're just finishing up some minor repairs from our last scuffle with the imps." You all faintly hear the captain ordering another crew member to get R2D2 back inside the ship. Unknown crew member: "But Sir, Artoo says that he has only finished 97.3% of the hull integrity breach we sustained during our last..." Captain Raymus Antilles: "I don't care Threepio, just get him on here." --- As you arrive at the rendez-vous point, Viper informs you to assumed a wedge formation while Rookie One and Specter take point. Both of them are flying in some of the new prototypes that the Maximus had recently acquired. The tantive IV, having lost many of their own compliment of fighters, trailed behind to take advantage of their long range. The Mon Calamari Cruiser Liberty had been standing by at the jump point when your forces arrived. Captain Antilles could be heard over the open comm communicating with Admiral Fleetwood of the Liberty. Only moments after the conversation began, proximity alerts began to flash on all of your consoles. Suddenly, a huge vessel appeared out of hyperspace, the sudden appearance of an Imperial Star Destroyer took you all off guard. Several fighters launched immediately from it's hangar bay doors. Cpt Antilles: "Blue squadron, we'll need you to keep those ties off our engines while we prepare to jump to hyperspace. We're transmitting a second set of jump coordinates for you to meet us at, we'll go to Plan B!" Rookie One: "This is Rookie One, we're on it Sir! Viper: "Rookie One, Specter, you keep the Liberty from being attacked! The rest of us will protect the Corvette!" Rookie One: "YEHHAWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Specter: "Ah Shit!" --- Mission 10 Info List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page